sword_of_the_stars_the_pitfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pit: Mindgames
A page dedicated to summing up the new content of the expansion "Sword of the Stars: The Pit - Mind Games". No in depth information will be given here, but we will try to link every object to the according article. In the articles the expansion objects will (hopefully) be highlighted by this colour. (color:#afe) The New Classes *'Solforce Psion' **Advanced gear and Psionic abilities from the start, but low Might and abysmal skill scores besides Melee. Also has +1 to natural healing ticks. **Depends heavily on knowledge and proper use of Psionic abilities to survive. **Playstyle comparable to the Engineer early on, preferring combat experience and psionic skills over item hunting and crafting. Eventually, his Psionics help with providing food & opening doors. *'Tarka Ranger' **Cannot wear heavy armor, but has up to 3 moves per turn and +1 to natural healing ticks. Also begins the game with a Sar and a Melee attack that both hit multiple monsters. **Depends somewhat on using obstacles, doors and the environment in general in combat. **Plays similar to the Marine early on, preferring Melee combat and certain skills such as lockpick. Best at taking advantage of all kinds of Traps in the middle of combat and out-maneuvering creatures. New Stat & Skills *'Psi Power', which governs the number of Psi points a character has and empowers Psionics from the following skills : **Empathy **Manifestation **Telekinesis **War Mind **Redaction **Mecha Empathy New Monsters *New families : **Shadow Bat breed - These large bats reduce your Psi points with each successful attack. ***Night Terror ***Lamprey Hawk **Ghost Maker breed - Fast spiders who will often "hit & run". Inflicts rare and/or potent status effects. ***Wall Crawler ***Psider **Mind Wolf breed - Some of the first Psionic monsters you encounter. Can turn Invisible. ***Snakedog ***Jaeger ***Cyberwulf ***Uberwulf **Basilisk breed - Animals with medium armor, good melee ability and large sensor range. ***Mu'gala ***Yeti breed - Comparable to the Moon Bear breed in power and speed. Can, however, open doors. ***Gigantopithecus ***Skunk Ape **Morrigi Traveler breed - Dragon-like creatures with a large arsenal of attacks. ***Morrigi Screamer **Smilodon breed - Lions founder deeper into The Pit, with particularly low armor but quick speed. ***Sabretooth **Corrupted Liir breed - High health psionic attackers who prefer keeping their distance. *** **Captive breed - You may now find potential allies within statis chambers.. ***Sasquatch ***Liir *Pre-expansion Family additions / Miscellaneous : **Feral Zuul Male - Similar to Corrupted Doctors, but with Psionics. **Fire Flies - Robotic, unarmed Hiver swarm which is somewhat rare and hard to hit. **Computotron - Durable mini-bot tower with high damage and a long-distance laser. **Cryoid - Adaptoid variant which does not camouflage but is more agressive and hurts armor durability. **Fryoid - Large, red Toxoid who spits flames from afar and hurt weapon durability with each attack. **Librarian - Collector variant which appears far sooner in the game. Stuns in a frontal cone. **Cow - Found within the Biodome. Hostile but fairly weak. New Weapons, Armor & Equipment *Weapons **Heavy pistol - A "Magnum" style gun with high damage single shots and slow reload. **Snub Pistol - A pistol which fires the new high explosive ammunition. Looks like a rusty .38 revolver. **Quoit Pistol - Energy pstol with exceptionally high penetration. Uses the new AM Cells. **Terror Bomb - Inflicts Fear on living (and mecha?) creatures. **Teleport Grenade - Teleports anything hit to another room on the current the floor. *Armors **Exo Armor - Allows you to use heavy weapons and increases inventory size when worn. As long as it is in your inventory, also provides a small, charge-free boost to all electronic tasks. **Psi War - An armor that protects against psi attacks and aids psi regeneration. **Tarka AP - A tarka armor that damages melee attackers. *Equipment **Psi Helm - Reduces your Empathy and Resistance, but increases your defense against psi attacks. **Harmonic Resonator - Necklace which absorbs 1 instant death attack before breaking. New Food, Ingredients & Recipes *Various Tarka delicacies. *Some non-expansion recipes' material requirements were adjusted, such as the Chitin Armor. *New recipes from unknown soldiers can be deciphered, teaching how to make new improvised items. New Messages *System Administrator and Master Control return with reports on Psionic experiments and potential. New Rooms *"Metagame" room. Monster-free and allows you to bank XP and items for '''different '''characters. If you choose to start a new character at an advanced floor, you will also start in such a room. *Biodome - A floor by itself, this large room is occasionaly found by going down a 2nd staircase on a floor. Full of rare or unique creatures. *Tons of new themed floor rooms can be found and are described in the game manual. New Status Effects *Cold *Madness - Causes monster hallucinations to constantly appear behind your character's back and around corners. Also causes certain elements of the game to become misleading and confusing.for the player. *Fear - Adds movement, removes control, moves randomly. *Paralyzed - Used by most Psionic creatures, causes you to be unable to do anything for 5 or 6 turns. *Invisible - The creature casting this becomes invisible to you. It is a status effect which can be resisted. New Traps *Door Traps: **Teleport - Sends you into another room on the floor which also has a Teleport door trap. **Madness Field - Causes Madness. **Cleanse - Cures one level of any status ailment, and currently fully heals you. **Psi Boost / Drain - Restores or drains 150 psi points. *Floor Traps **Fire Trap - Sets anything within 2 tiles on fire, causing strong damage over a few seconds. **Fear Trap - Doubles movement, limits control over the direction you are running, similar to Confusion. **Teleport - Sends you in any room on the floor. Can be resisted. New Bio Mods, Usables & Tools *Bio Mods **Pyrotechnic mod - Weapon mod which causes each attack to attract less/more attention from distant monsters. **Motivation mod - Weapon mod which, on hit, increases/decreases the chance of monsters attacking on their next turn. **Psionic mod - Weapon mod which drains creature Psi power every attack. Negative version unconfirmed. **Psionic Serum - Mod which increases/decreases your psi points by 15. *Usables **Liir Edu-Pet - Increases one psionic skill by 7-10 but can backfire. **Liir Psi Booster - Restores 150 psi points but can backfire. **Bio slug - Place in a Weapon or Armor with bio-mods to destroy one random bio-mod. *Tools **Bourdox - Can add to your Biotech skill when needed. **Pocket Doc - Can add to your Medical skill when needed. New XP-Guide *Monsters have their XP rewards lowered considerably - this affects the original game, too.